


Heed the Bells

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Krampus - Freeform, Magic, Monster sex, Rey is college age, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, extreme dub con, mentions of drug and alcohol use, monster noncon, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Rey’s grandmother warns her of the childhood tale of Krampus. Rey doesn’t believe it and gets a Christmas surprise.





	1. Heed the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Ill name them when these aren’t anonymous. 
> 
> Enjoy! This is my monster story. It will be a two shot. Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> Trigger Warning: definite noncon and extreme dubcon.

The beginning of December was always a magical time. The snow started covering the grounds on the Pennsylvania Main Line, family came back into town, and more importantly, finals were over. 

 

Rey had just finished her last final at UPenn and was heading home after a long freshman semester as a Political Science major. After hours and hours of pouring over American History essays and International Law briefing exams, she could not wait to go home for the holidays. 

 

Christmas time was always a special time for her family. Her grandmother flew in from Germany with delicious European chocolates and lavish gifts. Rey looked forward to that every year.

 

She packed her bag and waited on her Uber at the front of the dorm when she saw her roommate Jessika come outside, looking hungover. The truth was that they barely knew each other but lived in the same neighborhood so they chose to live together. 

 

Jessika had just heard from her mother that her parents were getting divorced and her father was possibly being sued for financial fraud. Needless to say, her attitude about Christmas this year was negative. 

 

“You out, Rey?”

 

“Yeah, just waiting on my ride! Are you going home for break?”

 

“Nah. Why go home and deal with my mom’s crying and dad’s useless excuses for why he screwed my family over. I’ll stay here with Poe. We’re going to do a Christmas party every night at his apartment.”

 

“That sounds… fun! You guys enjoy and take it easy, okay, Jess? I’ll see you in January!” Rey replied just as her Uber arrived at the front. Jessika shrugged and lit a blunt as Rey got in the car. 

 

Her grandmother was in the living room when she arrived. Rey threw down her bag and rushed over to the older woman. 

 

“Oma! How are you?” Rey beamed. Her grandmother held her tightly and the smell of gingerbread filled her senses. She held her at arm’s length and smile. 

 

“Meine Kleine. Nineteen and all grown up! How is school? Come in the kitchen, your mama’s making Glühwein.”

 

Rey started spouting off about school as they sat in the kitchen. She told them about her grades, her classes and all of the activities she was in over the semester. Her mother set a couple glasses of the warm mulled on the table.

 

“So how is Jessika? I heard about her parents. Millie told me that he could lose all of his financial licenses. The SEC is no joke,” her mother said before taking a sip. Rey took a couple sips and shrugged. 

 

“Not well. She was smoking weed and looked completely hungover when I left this morning. I feel so bad for her.”

 

“Smoking and doing drugs? That is not how a lady should act! She will get a visit from Krampus this year!” her grandmother piped in. Rey and her mother exchanged a look and laughed.

 

“Oma, Krampus isn’t real! He’s just something you guys told me about to get me to behave around the holidays! It’s like the modern ‘Elf on a Shelf!’”

 

“Krampus  _ is  _ real, Püppchen! He comes with switches for those children that misbehave and beats them senseless! He has horns and dark hair. Very scary. You just don’t believe him because you were never visited by him! You were always a good girl.”

 

Rey giggled and threw back the rest of her drink. 

 

“This is hilarious. Why would he beat the bad children? What about Santa?”

 

“Well December 5th is the night of Krampus. December 6th is the night of St. Nicholas. So all of those children that weren’t beaten set their shoes out and got candy, just like you did!” 

 

“I remember that one time you put boots outside your door, hoping to get more candy,” her mother said with a wink. Rey smiled and shook her head. 

 

“Alright, well I don’t think Jessika will get visited by some freaky horned Christmas monster. She’s nineteen and a little too old for those stories. I’m gonna go unpack.”

 

Rey put all three glasses in the sink and walked to the hallway to grab her bags. Just as she made it to the stairs her grandma got her attention. 

 

“Well, tell Jessika that she better hide if she hears bells at midnight.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs, looking at her phone and she blinked at the date. It was December 5th.

 

                   ——————————

 

That night, the family settled down to dinner, with her father giving updates on his most recent trip to Thailand. He was a diamond buyer and apparently business was booming. Rey texted her friend Rose under the table and ignored the conversation. 

 

She felt a pang of sadness when she got a text from Jessika. She had forgotten to check in on her roommate. 

 

**How is the boring family time? We are having a rager at Poe’s. If you’re bored with the parentals, come out.**

 

Rey rolled her eyes at the mention of Poe. He was the biggest enabler around, allowing Jessika to drown her feelings in alcohol and weed. 

 

_ Can’t. Grandma is in town. Wish I could hang tho. Have fun!  _

 

She almost thought about telling Jessika about the story her grandma told her, but was not sure if she was in the joking mood. 

 

_ If you ever need to talk I’m here! _

 

With that, Rey clicked her phone off and took her plate into the kitchen to wash it. The rest of the evening would entail more stories about travels. Tomorrow, the family would travel around to the different Christmas markets to appease her grandmother. Rey didn’t mind it, she always liked checking out the gingerbread house contests and detailed ornaments for sale. 

 

Just as she placed the plate on the drying rack, the sound of bells filled the air from behind. Hair stood up on Rey’s arms and she whipped around to see nothing there. Her heart raced and she willed herself to calm down. 

 

“Hello?” she asked, immediately feeling silly. Her grandmother’s story was just getting to her! She blinked a few times and walked back into the living room when she heard it again. This time, louder. 

 

Rey jumped and looked around again. Nothing. She must have had too much mulled wine at dinner.

 

“Hey guys, I’m not feeling so great, I think I’m gonna head upstairs and pass out early. Is that okay?”

 

Her mother’s eyebrows furrowed and her grandmother cocked her head in worry. 

 

“Sure honey, you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I think I had too much wine at dinner. My head is playing tricks on me! Good night! Love you all and see you tomorrow.” She played it off and went upstairs.

 

Changing into her cozy pajamas, Rey settled into bed and drifted asleep within minutes. Only to wake up at the stroke of midnight to the sound of bells. 

 

_ Jingle Jingle. _

 

Rey shot out of bed and grabbed her bedside lamp before rushing out into the hall. It was pitch black and everyone else was asleep. She sighed and looked at herself in the hallway mirror. This was so stupid! 

 

_ Jingle Jingle. _

 

Rey could hear that the bells were now coming from her bedroom. Was no one else able to hear this? Surely her grandmother would have! She tiptoed back into the darkness of her bedroom and looked around. 

 

Nothing.

 

Suddenly the bedroom door slowly creaked shut and the door locked itself. Chills went up Rey’s spine as she heard it again, this time directly behind her with hot breath floating across her bare shoulders.

 

_ Jingle Jingle. _

 

Rey gasped and whipped around with the lamp in her hands, only to have the motion stopped by a large hand. 

 

“This was your grand plan? To defeat me with a… Pottery Barn lamp?” a deep voice boomed in the darkness. Rey could see the outline of a very tall creature. She didn’t miss the horns on top of his head. 

 

“Who—who are you?” she whispered, still in shock. The lamp, that wasn’t plugged in, flashed on and Rey looked up in horror. 

 

Standing in front of her was a tall man with a hairy and broad chest, and two large horns nestled on top of his head. His hair whipped around his shoulders and his facial features were long with a surprisingly neatly trimmed beard. He was waiting on her next move with a smirk.

 

Was this the monster her grandmother was talking about? Rey let out the breath she was holding and pulled at the lamp. 

 

“Ah ah ah. Let’s not play with this anymore, got it?” he said as he pulled the lamp out of her grasp.

 

“H-how is that lit?”

 

“A creature is standing in your room and the first thing you really want to know is how this is lit? Magic, of course. Geez, Jessika, aren’t you in college?”

 

Jessika?

 

“I-I’m not—“

 

“Ah yes, and here come the excuses that I always hear,” he began as he paced the room with the lamp. Rey stood still and watched his movements. She wasn’t Jessika. Was her grandmother right, was this Krampus?

 

“They tell me, ‘Oh no, Mr. Krampus, I really tried to be good, I did! Please don’t hurt me!’ Well, Jessika, you’ve been a very bad girl this year. Stealing your dad’s money to fund your partying habit is half of the reason why daddy dearest could lose his license. I mean, he also sold bad stocks too, but I don’t beat old men.”

 

Rey shook her head. So  _ that’s  _ why Jess refused to go home. It was half of her fault! She would have to work all that out later. Right now she needed to convince this  _ thing _ that he had the wrong girl. 

 

“No no, you see, I’m not Jessika,” she said confidently. She wasn’t afraid any longer. He had the wrong girl! The creature stopped pacing and huffed like a goat. 

 

“What? This is 2621 Queens Road West, right? The Pava residence?”

 

He took a step toward her and she took a step back, her knees hitting the bed. 

 

“No, this is 2627 Queens Road West. I’m Rey.”

 

He got quiet and set down the lamp before crossing his arms. Rey looked down as she realized the man was practically naked except for a pair of tight black pants. She wondered if he was more goat below than up top. It didn’t look like it but her thoughts were shattered when he growled.

 

“Dammit. I knew that ‘1’ looked weird on the mailbox.” 

 

“It’s alright Mr. uhm, Krampus. This is all a big misunderstanding. I can show you the way out. Jessika isn’t home for Christmas. She stayed at school,” she replied with a smile. Walking to the bedroom door, Rey pulled on the knob, only to find that it was locked. 

 

“Can you unlock this door with your magic?” she asked. He rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes as he approached. Rey waited patiently for him to open the door when she realized that he wasn’t going to. 

 

“I  _ could _ , but we have ourselves a bit of a situation don’t you think?”

 

“No, not really. This is your mistake. Hope you don’t get fired from beating children or whatever it is you do.”

 

“Right, I do beat misbehaving children. And  _ you _ tried to attack me with a lamp just now.”

 

“Because you broke into my room!” she shouted. Hopefully her parents would hear and come and help! Her grandmother would know what to do. 

 

“Details. Anyway, Rey, do you have any excuses for Mr. Krampus tonight? You can call me Kylo.”

 

“N-No. What are you going to do to me, Kylo?” she whispered as he got closer. Her eyes shifted to his hands and she didn’t see any sort of switch or stick. 

 

His breath was hot on her skin. He nuzzled her neck gently and inhaled with a moan. 

 

“Hmm, well usually I whip the offenders, but for  _ you _ , I have something else in mind,” he murmured in her ear, sending icy chills down Rey’s spine. 

 

A scream got stuck in her throat as Kylo grabbed the back of her neck, holding her still. Her eyes widened when he traced her lips gently. 

 

“Go ahead and scream, Püppchen. No one is going to hear you. It’s just us now.”

  
  
  



	2. They Come for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krampus, Kylo, deals out unusual punishment with a surprise ending for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for reading this over :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This has straight up noncon in it. So you’ve been warned. Don’t like, don’t read.

Rey froze in place as the reality of the situation sunk in with each trace on her lower lip. Her eyes were entranced by his and a smirk slowly graced his face. 

 

He was somewhat attractive, minus the fact that he had horns on his head and she didn’t know what else was nonhuman on him. Rey shook her head from the trance and stepped back. Her eyes shifted frantically around the room to find something to attack him with. 

 

“Do you really think you can fight me, Rey?” he drawled. She took a step back only to have her knees hit the bed. Kylo blew on her face and a strong force pushed her back. 

 

Rey shuddered as he crawled over her, his head cocked with curiosity. 

 

“I’ve never fucked a human before. I wonder how our children would look,” he mused, more to himself than to her. 

 

“P-please, I don’t want to do this,” she begged. Kylo ignored her and drug his hands slowly down her body  as if admiring her. They stopped at the waistband of her pajamas and toyed with the elastic. 

 

Rey whimpered and grabbed his wrists to try and stop him. With a growl, he flung them off and huffed in her face. 

 

“You are in no position to negotiate with Krampus, my dear. Now take your punishment like a good girl,” he said with a hiss. Her lower lip trembled as he pulled her pajama pants down with a tortuous pace. 

 

Her panties came next and cold air brushed across her legs, soon to be replaced by hot air from Kylo’s breath as he blew on her thighs. 

 

“P-please…” 

 

“Say ‘please’ again and I will give you the spanking you deserve. Either way, I’m going to fuck you so it’s your choice whether or not you get beaten after.” 

 

Rey bit her lip and nodded tearfully as she felt a long finger slide into her. He groaned at the contact and added another before setting a gentle rhythm. She whined and turned her face to the side to avoid eye contact. 

 

“That’s it, my little Püppchen, sing for me,” he whispered. He grabbed her jaw tightly with his free hand and kissed her on the lips. 

 

Rey’s hands went to his hairy chest and pushed with no luck. He just leaned further into her with each protest. She hated Jessica at this moment. She swore to herself that she would get a roommate reassignment the minute she got back to campus. 

 

The tension built more and more with each stroke of his fingers. He was taking his time and Rey couldn’t tell whether he was doing it on purpose to torture her, or if he was genuinely curious.

 

“I’ve never made a human girl cum for me before. They all just cry and cry about how mean I am when I spank them. Cum for me Rey, give me something else to listen to.”

 

Rey cried out as she came, shuddering underneath him, her core throbbing. He hummed to her cries and nuzzled his head against her neck before biting softly. 

 

“Beautiful. Exactly what I wanted to hear, my Püppchen,” he said as he pulled his fingers out of her. He curiously brought one finger to his lips and sucked on it while watching her. Rey groaned in disgust and turned her head. 

 

“Mmm, I may have to taste you more next time.”

 

Oh, God. Next time. Rey sniffled softly, praying he was just going to get this over with and leave. She heard rustling from Kylo pulling his pants down and she turned to look. Was he human down there? 

 

“You are just as curious as I am, aren’t you, little Mädchen?” he said with a proud tone as he set himself free. He was much bigger than a normal human but thankfully his dick wasn’t completely alien. 

 

Within seconds, Kylo was back on top of her. He massaged her thigh while rubbing against her folds. Rey cringed at the lewd sounds as he moaned at the contact. He teased the top at her entrance and she shut her eyes, bracing herself. 

 

There was another ‘please’ at the tip of her tongue, but the threat of the beating hung heavy in the air. It’s bad enough he was raping her, she did want to add that to the current list of torture.

 

He thrust slowly with little restraint and Rey tensed up at the invasion. Kylo rocked his hips until he was completely seated inside of her, breaking her barrier. 

 

“Am I your first, sweet girl?” he asked while stroking her face gently. Rey tearfully nodded, trying to get used the pain. He settled on top of her, resting his arms on each side of her as he started with a brutal rhythm. 

 

With each thrust, Rey felt the pain dissipate and a pressure lingered between her legs. The only sound in the room was Kylo’s moaning. Occasionally he would take soft nips at her neck before huffing in her ear. 

 

Moments later, Kylo’s rhythm became more frantic as he searched for release. Rey clenched her eyes shut at the assault and felt her own body tense up. 

 

“Cum for me, Püppchen,” he hissed in her ear. Rey cried out as her body betrayed her for a second time that night. Kylo sealed her cries with a kiss. His hips coaxed her through an orgasm as he soon came after. 

 

Rey squirmed as she could feel his cum shooting inside of her. She begged for him to stop, to pull out, but he just covered her mouth. 

 

“Hush, take it, Rey. I’m going to put adorable little children in that belly of yours.” 

 

“No, no, stop, please.”

 

“Ah, there’s that word again.” 

 

Rey’s eyes widened as he pulled out of her quickly and flipped her over before she had a chance to move. She could feel his cum lingering between her legs. 

 

Rey knew what was coming next. She tried to crawl away, but Kylo snatched her ankles and dragged her back. She didn’t even have time to react when a blow hit her butt. She yelped at the contact as he continued several more times.

 

“I told you, Rey. I always keep my word.”

 

“It hurts!” she cried into her pillow. After a few more hits, Kylo stopped and rubbed the sore spots gently. Rey sobbed and prayed that the assault would be over soon. She just wanted to shower every memory of him off of her. 

 

She remained face down as he got off the bed and pulled his clothes back on. After a few quiet seconds, Kylo strokes the back of her legs softly and turned her around. 

 

He wiped her tears and kissed her softly on her forehead. 

 

“Will you go now?” she begged. He laughed and nodded. 

 

“Yes, we will go now. I suppose Jessica got off lucky this time.”

 

_ We? _

 

Rey ignored the strange comment and rushed to the door, finding that it would open again. She held it open for him and pointed for him to leave. 

 

Kylo slowly approached and closed the door. He gripped her jaw and turned her face toward him.

 

“We’re not going that way, sweetheart.”

 

“Stop saying ‘we’. I’m not going anywhere with you! You are a horrible creature.”

 

Kylo growled and pulled her flush to him. The room started to spin and Rey felt dizzy as her surroundings slowly disappeared. She closed her eyes and had no choice but to cling to him in panic. He nuzzled her cheek and murmured in her ear. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rey, but you see I’m very lonely in my realm. You were my first human and now that I’ve fucked you and I just can’t let you go now. I guess we can now call you, Mrs. Krampus.”

 

The spinning stopped and Rey opened her eyes to see her bedroom gone.

 

“Welcome home, Püppchen.”

 

Rey fainted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
